Dimensional Heroes: Perfect Link Tournament Saga Opening
by David Ishihara
Summary: This is the opening that was made for the Perfect Link Tournament Saga.


(Cue Opening Song- Time to Say Goodbye- RWBY)

 **there's a point where it tips**

 **there's a point where it breaks**

 **there's a point where it bends**

 **and a point we just can't take**

 **Anymore**

(Jexi, Hope, David, Ace and Mark are slowly walking through the Keyblade Graveyard just as the scene transitions)

 **there's a line that we'll cross**

 **and there's no return**

 **there's a time and a place**

 **no bridges left to burn**

 **Anymore**

(Lights start to flicker as members of the teams start flashing one by one until a bright light shone)

 **we can't just wait with lives at stake**

 **until they think we're ready**

 **our enemies are gathering**

 **the storm is growing deadly**

(The next scene showed several cloaked figures standing by while Master Xehanort stood over them as another scene showed Normal in a throne with his small group before it finally shifted to an unknown group with Pokemon standing by their sides as the couple leading them grinned.)

 **now it's time to say goodbye**

 **to the things we loved**

 **and the innocence of youth**

 **how the time seemed to fly**

 **from our carefree lives**

 **and the solitude and peace we always knew**

(The scene changes to a few of the members posing with their Perfect Links, including: The Mage Sisters with the Legendary Birds, Scott and Ramona with Nidoking and Nidoqueen, Leia with Lurantis and Reshiram, Yoko with Altaria, Tsumugi with Cosplay Pikachu and Butterfree.)

 ***instrumental break***

(The scene transitions to Sectonia as she fights a Heartless version of her old self before entering Lavender God Mode.)

 **there's a day when we'll fight**

 **and we're not gonna fall**

 **there's a day when we'll stand**

 **and a day when we won't crawl**

 **Anymore**

(The next scene showed the new Organization XIII standing on high as it then showed clashes between certain members such as Jesse fighting with Vanitas, Rainbow against a Xehanort possessed Terra, Sachiko against Luxord and Hope facing Xigbar.)

 **there's a moment in time**

 **and there's no going back**

 **when we're pushed too hard**

 **and we won't hold our attack**

 **Anymore**

(Next it showed Normal with two other figures, the recruited villains and an army of soldiers as a group of familiar faces gathered to face off with them)

 **we can't just cling to childish things**

 **as evil just grows closer**

 **humanity's in jeopardy**

 **this fight is far from over**

(The next scene shows the Royal Knights, sans Alphamon, Examon and Gankoomon in a sort of pillar with the X-Antibody sign in the background. The knights on the pillar start to glow before erupting into pillars of light.)

 **now it's time to say goodbye**

 **to the things we loved**

 **and the innocence of youth**

 **with a doubt in our minds**

 **why we chose this life**

 **and at times we can't help wondering…**

(The next scene showed Yellow Shocker and Zeraora striking the screen before posing, then switching to Punke and Volcation as Volcanion unleashed powerful streams, then it showed Captain Sharkfang joining with Sharpedo before lunging at the screen before it stopped at Night and Darkrai as she glared right at the screen.)

 **were we born to fight and die?**

 **sacrificed for one huge lie?**

 **are we heroes keeping peace?**

 **or are we weapons?**

 **pointed at the enemy**

 **so someone else can claim a victory?**

(The next scene showed normal people in the real world before Normal rose as they changed into green skinned humanoids as others were shown having strange yet familiar abilities)

 ***instrumental break***

(The next scene showed Naomi walking a lone path before turning around to see a cat like creature looking at her with curiosity as she saw visions of Roxas, Axel, Xion, Namine, Aqua, Ven and Terra in pain as she gripped her hands)

 **now it's time to say goodbye**

 **to the things we loved**

 **and the innocence of youth**

 **how the time seemed to fly**

 **from our carefree lives**

 **and the solitude and peace we always knew**

(The final scene showed the groups facing a large arena where opposing competitors stood as they charged right in to it as the title screen appeared in light)


End file.
